Home Is Just A Word (SWB)
"Home Is Just A Word" is the seventh and final episode of Season 2 of Survivors We Become. It is the 12th episode overall. Synopsis Danger at The Reserve forces Spencer to lead a group back to save people. Cathy sees the destruction and makes a choice. Samantha assists The Reserve. Plot Close by The Reserve, a jeep is parked over a hill where two of Samantha's guards are watching over. Nathan is laying on the hood when Lilly walks over and hits him over the head with her book. He sits up quickly and sneers at her. She shrugs. "No sleeping on the job, bud." He snatches the book from her. "Fine. No reading on the job then." He says, throwing it into the jeep. She rolls her eyes and jumps on the hood, sitting beside him. Lilly smiles at the sunrise. "I haven't seen a sunrise in years." She murmurs. Nathan looks at it as well. "Why's that?" He asks her. She sighs, saying, "My dad took me to the beach all the time when I was a kid and we'd watch the sun rise and set. When he started working more, he had less time to." Nathan looks at her, seeing her look sad at the memory. He looks forward again and sees something, sitting up. "Let's go." He whispers before jumping off the hood quickly. Lilly groans. "Nate, just a few more minu-" "Lilly, The Reserve!" He yells as he gets in the jeep. She looks at the camp with confusion before seeing what he sees and runs to the passenger side, both of them driving off. Nathan uses the radio to tell Samantha, "Sam, it's Nathan, the pack is headed to The Reserve. Lil and I will try getting people out ASAP." Meanwhile, at the church, Samantha hears the radio and grabs it. "We're going to head over when we can. Get anyone to safety except for the bastard." Dani hears the radio and stands. "We need to go now." She says to the others. Rebecca shakes her head. "There's too many biters, we'll never get to the trucks." "We have to try!" Dani shouts before looking to Spencer. "Please, Spencer. Tobias is still there, I need to make sure he's okay." Spencer looks at her apologetically. "Please! Y-Your friends are all still there, too! Cathy's still there!" Spencer hesitates before standing. "You're right. Let's go!" James clears his throat. "I'm sorry, but I'm not sending my kids out there." Mitch and Ashleigh both look at him, both groaning, "Dad!" "No! I just got you back, I've already lost your mother. I'm not allowing you both to go as well." He says. Ashleigh shakes her head. "We can handle it, dad! We've been on our own out there for weeks now." Mitch pleads him, saying, "It's the right thing to do." James sighs and grabs his gun, yelling for someone to open the door. The group runs out and fights off the biters. Three Crestview residents are killed, James moving his kids a different way to the trucks. Samantha sees Matt get grabbed and points her gun at him and shoots him in the head. They get to the trucks, everyone panting and panicked. Samantha laughs and says, "Well, that was entertaining, huh?" At The Reserve, Caroline is walking to the pantry when she finds the door open. She sneers and pulls out her knife, sneaking in. She sees someone over the counter and sneaks over. She gets under the counter and hears him eating something and jumps up, stabbing the person in the back. The person turns, revealing themselves as Tom, but he is a biter. Caroline sees he's feasting on a girl and screams, running out as Tom follows. As she exits the kitchen, she begins hearing screaming from the cabins. She covers her mouth and shakes her head, holding back tears. Tom emerges from the kitchen behind her and she turns to see him before dashing away. Nathan and Lilly arrive at the gates and see the havoc inside. Tobias runs outside and yells for everyone to evacuate The Reserve. He then shoots some biters. Seeing Caroline running, he runs to help people, starting with her. "Go to the gates, get people out now!" She nods and runs to the gates, opening them. Nathan and Lilly offer to help and she says, "Just get as many people out now!" "There's more coming this way, we need to be quick!" Lilly says before shooting at biters. At the cabin, Jeff watches the havoc unfold on his balcony. He walks inside and sits on his bed. Cathy stands at the door. "Is this what you wanted, Jeff?" She asks. Jeff looks at her. "No. I never wanted this." She nods. "Is it true that you killed that boy? Rick Miller." She asks. Jeff nods. "Yes. He stole from us all." "What about Mr. Collins?" She asks. Jeff rolls his eyes. "What does this-" "Did you?" "Yes, I did!" Cathy pulls out a pistol and shoots him in the head. "That's all I needed to know." As the others drive to The Reserve, they see the pack approaching and all stare in shock at how large it is. "Oh, my God, we're all going to die." Andrea says quietly. Chase grabs her hand and pulls her away from the others. "Listen... We're gonna go if everything goes to shit. You and I, just run." Andrea nods and kisses him. As the group pulls up, Samantha says she'll wait for them. "If shit goes sideways, we're heading out with or without y'all!" She tells Spencer. He nods, saying he'll try his best to get people back. They all begin fighting off biters. Dani runs into the infirmary but is met with the sight of everyone infected, including Marnie, who turns to face her. She runs across the room and grabs a medical kit. She is grabbed by a biter and grabs a scalpel, jabbing the biter in the eye. She then grabs the kit and hits Marnie with it before stomping on her head, dashing to the exit. Amber helps get people out of the area when a biter snags her hair. She screams for help and her mother uns up, stabbing the biter. "We have to leave, Amber! We aren't safe!" Amber nods, agreeing with her mom. She looks around at her friends sadly before running out of the gate. Spencer is shooting at biters before he shakes his head. He looks at Rebecca and Mitch. "We won't be able to save this place. We need to leave right now!" Rebecca nods. "Mitch, get everyone in the trucks before the pack gets us!" Mitch nods before asking, "Where are you going?" Rebecca looks at the McLemore cabin. "To save a friend." She says before running. Mitch and Spencer begin getting people out. Angel is running to the gates but is pushed by someone in the crowd and sees the pack. Not seeing Devil, she stands and faces the pack with tears in her eyes. Suddenly, Tobias grabs hold of her. "Come on, we need to go! We won't be safe in vehicles!" He says. Him, Angel, Dani and Maggie run off together. Andrea and Chase are killing biters left and right until Andrea freezes and points to the pack. Andrea looks at Chase. "Shit's hitting the fan." She says, reminding him of his promise. He nods and they run out of the Reserve. In the cabin, Cathy is laying on the couch, hearing the screams and gunshots outside. She takes the pistol and places it to her temple when the door opens, Rebecca seeing her and gasping. Cathy lowers the gun and stands, her eyes tearing up. "I-I thought you were gone forever. I thought you all left me." She whispers. Rebecca shakes her head. "Never. We're all family now, Cathy. You may have lost your husband and son, but you have gained daughters and sons this entire time." She says. Cathy sobs, hugging Rebecca. A biter wanders in and stumbles to them. Cathy shoots it, not releasing Rebecca. While clearing people out, Mitch sees a zombified Robin in a crowd of biters. He begins walking when Billie steps in front of him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" "She has to be put down." Mitch says, walking past him. Billie runs in front of him again, stabbing a biter close by. "She isn't worth you losing your life, come on! Mitch, STOP!" Mitch moves past him again but Billie grabs his hand and pulls him back. Mitch looks at him, Billie sighing. "P-Please... We don't have a choice, we need to leave." Mitch looks at their hands before nodding. Billie leads him to the RV. Spencer gets on but looks around. "Mike, where's Becca?!" He yells. Mike looks around. "I thought she was here already!" Samantha looks out the window. "Not to pressure anyone, but the fucking pack is literally right here!" She yells. Spencer looks at The Reserve. "One more minute." He says. Stevie slams her fists against the table. "Spencer!" "We have to go now!" Ashleigh shouts. Suddenly, Rebecca and Cathy both run on the bus. "Drive!" Cathy shouts. Samantha drives as the pack arrives, running down a few of them. "Well, looks like we're heading to my place." She says sarcastically. Everyone hugs Cathy. "Is this all that made it?" She asks. People begin noting who's missing. "Where's Maggie?! Did anyone see her?" Billie asks. Stevie grabs her friend. "It's okay! I saw her leave with Tobias and Dani! I saw Angel with them, too." Devil sighs with relief. "What about Andrea and Chase? Or the Maras?" Mitch asks. No one seems to know. Spencer stands before them all. "Guys, if they're alive, we'll find them. They're strong." "I can send search parties out as soon as I can." Samantha calls. Spencer smiles at her, thanking her. They pull up to Sam's camp and all begin getting out. Spencer, Rebecca, Mitch, Mike, Cathy and Samantha watch everyone head in. "So this is home now?" Cathy asks. Samantha snickers. "Oh, please, honey. Home is just a word." She says before walking in with the others. Spencer looks at the others. "I'm glad you're all safe." "Well, we have a pretty great leader." Mitch says with a smirk. Spencer laughs. "Thanks. But I can't do this alone. I don't know if I'm such a perfect leader. What do you guys say?" "Are you offering us to be, like, co-leaders or something?" Rebecca asks. "Because if so, I'm in." They all agree before walking inside. Co-Stars *Fionn Whitehead as Nathan DeVries *Joey King as Lilly Keller *Adina Porter as Monet Nickols *Karissa Strain as Miranda Crane *Katie Strain as Marina Crane *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Kenneth Jameson *Corbin Bleu as Jack Mara *Carlos PenaVega as Damon Galvez *Skylar Samuels as Maggie Kyle *Max Klemm as Jonas *Sara Anne as Abigail *Jeffrey Demunn as Peter *Griffin Gluck as Matt *Matt Lasky as George *Nathan Sutton as Tom *Marcia De Rousse as Marnie Welsh Deaths *Matt *Tom (Alive) *Jeff McLemore *Marnie Welsh (Alive and Zombified) *Marina Crane (Alive) *Miranda Crane (Alive) *George *Many people from Samantha's Militia. *Many people from The Reserve. Your Rating How would you rate "Home Is Just A Word" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia *Last appearance of Matt. *Last appearance of Tom. *Last appearance of Jeff McLemore. **Jeff is the fourth main character to die. *Last appearance of Marnie Welsh. (Alive and Zombified) *Last appearance of Marina Crane (Alive) *Last appearance of Miranda Crane (Alive) *Last appearance of George. *Last appearance of Robin Taylor. (Zombified) *The groups are split up completely. Spencer, Rebecca, Mitch, Mike, Billie, Stevie, Ashleigh, Cathy and some others are with Samantha's group. Andrea, Chase, Amber, Monet, Dani, Tobias, Maggie and Angel are missing. *The Reserve is overrun. Category:Survivors We Become